The present invention relates to a reed for a jet loom in which the filling yarns are introduced into the shed by means of a gaseous fluid which is expelled from nozzles which are arranged spaced apart over the loom width and periodically enter into the shed, having first reed blades which have a profiling on their one edge and as a whole form a guide channel for the filling yarns.
In one known reed of this type, the first reed blades are provided on their one edge with two nose-shaped projections between which there is a U-shaped recess. The recesses of all reed blades form the said guide channel. In the practical operation of looms provided with these reeds it has been found that when using as warp yarn certain types of yarn, and particularly difficult man-made filamentary yarns, those warp yarns between which the nozzles penetrate into the shed are subjected to a certain stressing which may possibly be noted in the form of markings in the finished fabric. It has been assumed up to now that this stressing is caused by friction between the warp yarns and the nozzles and, accordingly, attempts have been made to minimize this friction as much as possible by suitable shaping and surface treatment of the nozzles. Nevertheless, the marking of the fabric produced in the case of particularly troublesome yarns could not be reduced to the desired extent.
The closest art known to the applicants is in the disclosure in the U.S. patent to Vermeulen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,952.